inserviofandomcom-20200214-history
Mabel Waldorff
:: ―Mabel to Basil before his capture :: Mabel Waldorf is a citizen and school student of Cogitatio. Unlike from her twin, Basil Waldorff, she is quite hotheaded and bossy. However, Mabel still has a good head on her shoulders. She is a great friend when she needs to be and has a very well known friendship with Zane Nixton. Mabel is one of those that escapes to Eden with the help and sacrifice of her twin. Personality If anyone is to tell you anything about Mabel Waldorff.. well.. it all depends on the person. Mabel is pretty much suffering split personality disorder. If you're Zane Nixton, for example, you have it good. Though she still will using her mocking sarcasm and be a little bossy, she's never going to really snap at you. Her intentions are pure with you. Unfortunately, if you're just about anyone else, you're just gonna get a super bitch. After that off-putting introduction, let's state her good traits first. Mabel can never stop caring. Even if she hates you, she cares about you. For example, with Basil. These two are constantly butting heads -- but if anything were to happen to him, she'd be devastated. Mabel is extremely intelligent, too. She's the top in most classes, ranging from science to ammunition. As she gets older, the Elites could place her in any job and she'd do outstanding. Mabel is very loyal to her friends and vengeful to her enemies. If anyone was to mess with you, and you're good in her book, you can expect something to be up her sleeve -- whether she gets Basil to help or not. Mabel is very organized, polite to those with authority, and definitely has the eyes of some of the Elites, who woneder if she'll be an inventor like her parents, or even possibly one of them. Both Basil and Mabel are childish. However, their ways differ. Basil is childish with fun. He wants to play fun and games and will always be a little boy. Mabel is a whiny brat that will pout if something is wrong. She is definitely one with wrath. Mabel is a huge, bossy hothead with an extremely short temper. She is also easily jealous, therefore making her posessive over people like Zane. She really knows the right things to say when it comes to arguments and uses her sarcastic wit to back her up. Many think of her as apathetic -- untrue. She's just not interested in you. History The Waldorff twins were born on Floor 19, Room 6 in the Hospital wing of Cogitatio. They are the children to Widget and Blythe Waldorff, two inventors that met on the job. Widget is responsible for an ever popular weapon used by Elites. The weapon is much like a tazer, but not. They only use this weapon for certain causes that need to be put under control. It is shaped like a tazer and used to shock the person it is used on, but also has two sharp prongs that inject poison. There is a weaponry course in which students get to use the weapon on some micw found in Cogitatio. They call the poison Widgeium . Blythe, howver, is responsible for making a certain serum and only cure for Widget's poison and the tazer burn. It is a creamy, transparent sort of mixture that you rub over the burn, where the poison was also injected. If the burn isn't treated within six hours, the person injected may become deathly ill. Not only did the two come together to make Cogitatio's greatest weapon -- but also it's cure -- bu they also came together to bring the two twins into this world. The two had met when Widget had accidentally spilt Antisectum, a meaningless chemical, on Blythe's smock. To make up for what he had done, Widget said he would sit with Blythe at breaktime and pay for her food. The two hit it off immediately, and didn't hesitate to sit next to each other everyday, for the rest of their worktime breaks. It had been a year later when the two signed a merging document and gave up Blythe's room to move into a family suite. Maybe a year after their marriage, Blythe fell pregnant. When the time came, she had given birth to a beautiful baby boy. Ready to leave the hospital wing, another contraction came. Along came their beautiful baby girl. Mabel and Basil were raised like all other children in Cogitatio were. They were disciplined, but of course, had their own creative differences at the same time. Despite the fact that they were as similar as day and night, the two always played together and had fun when no other friends could come to their room to play. The two grew up peacefully and attend school -- unsure of what events are going to happen soon. Relationships Family Blythe Waldorff Her mother might be her closest family member. Almost everyday, she hears from either the old lady down the hall or practically any person that knows both of them: "You look just like your mother." Not only does she match her in appearance, but personality, too. Where as Basil had inherited everything from their father; the sense of humor to the fun and games -- hence making somethig exotic like a poisonis tazer -- Mabel inherited it all from Blythe; the one who was there to heal the mistakes and be calm, yet straightforward -- hence inventing the serum. Mabel dearly loves her mother and goes to her for everything. Blythe is like Mabel's personal adviser, and the two would do absolutely anything for each other -- even a nice taze with some Widgeium. Blythe takes more of the "money" making roll out of the parents. She has absolutely no clue how to cook and is a rather scattered inventor. However, she does do her fair share of helping the kids out if it comes to things that build an interest for her. Widget Waldorff Thanks to Widget, Mabel is our pouty, childish little being. They have a relationship like any other father and daughter -- his heart melts for her. Just one eyelash batter, and he's putty. Mabel's father is part of the little group that can actually get Mabel to quit acting like a hostile bitch. Sure, they aren't as close as Blythe and her are, but she'd still run to China just for her pops. He's the type of goofy dad. A total clutz without even realizing it. He stutters and mumbles and though most of her friend think he's some sort of lunatic, Mabel and Basil love him, dearly. He always has the right things to say when it comes to consoling the children. He takes the more "parent-y" roll, as he cooks, cleans, and helps the kids (well.. helps Basil) with homework. Basil Waldorff {C}What can we say? They're brother and sister. Twins, to make matters. These two are polar opposites and know it. While Mabel would rather be reading or firing her gun with precision, he'd rather be pulling pranks or firing his gun like an ape having a seizure. And even if they don't act like they love each other, they do. They were wombmates! Mabel finds herself constantly blaming Basil on anything that goes wrong. For instance, if she gets a bad grade -- like B+? Basil's fault. Besides, he was distracting her from studying! If she loses anything? Ding ding ding, it's his fault. It's just a twin thing, she supposes. After all, Basil is doing the same exact thing. These two claim they'd never, ever be alike, and if they did, they'd surrender themselves to the Elites. Little do they know, they're doing the exact same thing behind each other's backs, Basil Waldorff lets the guards take him so the rest can escape safely. However, he returns later and finds them in Eden while the group thinks he is dead. Zane Nixton {C}Zane Nixton and Mabel met many years ago, when they were both a very young age. Back when Mabel was a bit more of the happy-go-lucky type, he got through to her easily -- and once he was in, he never went out. Despite her bitchiness as she has grown, Zane always knows how to make Mabel smile. He is able to bring back the younger Mabel that would surprise many. Throughout their years of friendship, people commonly thought the two had liked each other. Even if Zane was pretty well liked -- especially over Mabel's popularity status -- the two were always teased about it. In all honesty, Mabel isn't sure if the rumors are true or not. She loves Zane, but what if that messed everything up? Zane is part of the group of escapees along with Mabel. Coralyn Enders Mabel and Coralyn Enders ' relationship is basically how Mabel is with anyone else -- but maybe a little bit better. Mabel definitely knows of her, and considers her a friend, but isn't sure what to think of her at the same time. Mabel definitely thinks she's a little odd, though. There is not much to say about their relationship, besides the fact that Coralyn is an escapee along with Mabel and the rest of the group. James Kaspar Mabel is not too fond of James, as he is quite arrogant and one of Basil's best friend. However, that being said, she has known James for most of her life and thinks of him like Basil. He's just basically another annoying brother that she does care about, but just acts like she doesn't care about him. Not much is known about their relationship, besides the fact that he is in the group of rogues along with Mabel. Appearance Coming soon. Trivia *The meaning of Mabel is "lovable". This is something Mabel is commonly described as not. *Her parents were unaware she was going to be born. *Mabel excels in everything but home ec classes.